Mucus secretion is a normal function of respiratory mucous membranes. Models for measurement of mucus production by cultured human and feline bronchial and nasal mucosa have been developed in order to examine the controls of mucus secretion. Mucous glycoproteins were purified and monoclonal antibodies produced. Employing a monoclonal antibody directed at a mucous glycoprotein secreted from mucous cells of the submucosal glands, an Elisa assay for mucus was developed. This assay was employed along with measurement of serous cell products to compare glandular responses from human tissues both in vitro and in vivo. Neither beta adrenergic agonists or histamine caused secretions from either model while alpha adrenergic compounds and muscarinic agonists were active in both models. We also compared the response of nasal mucosa in vitro to several neuropeptides and found that substance P and neurokinin A were moderately stimulatory for gland secretion.